Duke Tugger
Duke tugger is apart of the American Spys, He is the weapons expert. Duke first appears aiming a Tommy Gun at Blame, Asking if he is of American, Italian, Or German ethnicity, Blame responds how he "Eats pussy" as Lima responds as how it is gross and how he's one of them, They all lower their guns as the episode ends Duke appears in the next episode sitting atop a pillar counter, Sharpening 2 of his knives, Duke then asks Blame if he enjoys killing people, Blame responds he does it when he is bored, Duke says how the situation is cool, And he's one of them. Flippo asks him if he is positive, Duke responds how he isn't sure, But if Blame betrays them, He will cut out his Rectum and Mash it into his Penis, He is called an artist by Dill, Blame responds how the point is clear. Lima explains how they use codenames, introducing Dill, Duke, And Skinny bitch, When Lima calls Duke's name he says how he destroys families. Then Dill and Lima explain their plan of executing hitler. Duke is then with a telescope counting a couple of guards near the door, Lima asks how her and Dill look, Duke and Skinny Bitch reply that they do In fact look like nazis, Dill says that they have to destroy the time machine blame arrived with, Blame says he'll do it when he gets back to 2033, Duke asks Blame how they are going to be sure he's honest, Thinking that he is using them to kill hitler so blame can be the only person with time travel, Duke says he cannot risk it, And aims a revolver at Blame's mouth, Blame blows a cloud of Marijuana in Duke's face, Duke questions Blame on what it was, Blame explaining it was Marijuana, Duke says that it smells like Skunk feces but then saying it Feels like Oral sex. After all the Staff start slapping each other, The pair of guards go inside to investigate, Duke saying it was the signal to go into the building. Skinny Bitch appears at the doorway, Asking the pair of guards if they would like to have Sex and, "Lick my balls" The guards run away in shock to this, Duke and Blame appear, And then start stabbing each guards, As Baby Powder plays. Duke then asks if Blame enjoys the look of his knife, Saying it was Laced with Poison, Delivering a lethal dose of it with every stab, Blame asks Why he would poison a knife if he was stabbing somebody, Dawg. Duke explains how he spent 20 years on it, Leaving his Partner in Cuba, And how he thinks he is gaining weight, Blame blows another marijuana cloud in his face as they rush inside. Blame and Skinny bitch aim guns at the guards, As Duke walks up to the waiter and holds a knife to his throat, Saying he wants his clothing, The waiter says He couldn't fit into the Clothes, Fatso, As duke becomes angry and is presumed to have killed the waiter offscreen. Duke appears as Posing as the waiter, As he serves Adolf the cake, And says to eat it quickly, Hitler asks him to hold it, Saying he looks different, Dill says he appears as the normal waiter, As Hitler's mother says he had shorter hair, He says that she is Crazy, As he tells hitler to enjoy, Elmer says for him to come back, Duke asks Elmer if he mean't him, Elmer repeats himself as Duke walks over, And Elmer smells his clothing, Looking at Duke as he realizes Elmer knows Blame is working with him, Lima tries to avoid this by starting the Happy Birthday song, In the middle of the song, Elmer pulls a revolver and fires into Duke's Face, Killing him.